ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 13: Angel of Darkness
(Fera's skin is white from the make-up. She begins to wake up, groaning as she does so. It's now apparent that the both of them are in Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits.) * Kano: Easy there, mate. You've had a rough one. * Fera: Kano? * Kano: Heh heh, in the flesh. * Fera: My gun was... on fire... * Kano: Burned to a crisp, it was. Good thing I found ya. (Fera touches the cloak.) * Fera: I'm hideous... * Kano: Shang Tsung's magic healed the rest of ya. But your lungs? Yeesh. * Fera: Take it off. * Kano: Can't. It's permanent. * Fera: What? * Kano: No cloak, no magic. * Fera: I'm... a freak! (Kano holds up a pair of hook-swords. As Kabal is looking at the rest of his attire, Kano offers the weapons to him.) * Kano: Go on. Give them a whirl. * Fera: I don't use those anymore. * Kano: Yeah, you're all proper police now. The Black Dragon ain't the same without ya, mate. You should come back. We're in the money on this war. * Fera: You sold those monsters their firepower. * Kano: Guilty as charged. * Fera: This is YOUR fault! * Kano: What're you on about, eh? (He drops the hook-swords.) You're here, ain't ya? * Fera: I should be dead! Now you're gonna be! (They fight. Fera defeats Kano.) Now how do I get out of here? * Kano: Not so keen on being dead now, are ya? (Fera retrieves her hook-swords.) * Fera: How do I get outta here? * Kano: Heh, good luck. No one gets outta Outworld with Shao Kahn's say-so. * Fera: Outworld? Shao Kahn? * Kano: Shao Kahn's the big boss round here, and soon, Earth's new master. (Fera points the hookswords at Kano's neck.) * Fera: Where is he? * Kano: Don't bother. You can't get near him. * Fera: No. But I'm guessing you can. (The scene cuts to Shao Kahn's throne room. Mileena, along with several Lin Kuei cyborgs and Tarkatan minions, drag Motaro's body through a portal on a slab.) * Shao Kahn: What is this? * Mileena: Superman has killed Motaro. (Fera enters the room, with Kano in front of her. The dark angel has one of her own knifes being wielded by Fera and pointing into his back.) * Fera: That's him? On the throne? * Kano: You're a right genius, you are. * Sindel: It's no great matter. I will go to Earthrealm to finish Motaro's work. * Shao Kahn: Yes. Shang Tsung. * Shang Tsung: Yes, Emperor? * Shao Kahn: The empress requires something of you. (Shao Kahn blasts Shang Tsung with his magic and sucks out all of the souls within him, disintegrating him into nothing.) * Kano: See there? I'm thinking he's a bit much-- (Fera hits him with the blunt end of the knife, knocking Kano out.) * Fera: I can take him. (Shao Kahn blasts the power of the souls into Sindel. While he's doing so, Fera walks into the room. Noob Saibot and Mileena notice this and move to intercept him.) * Mileena: No one attacks the emperor! (They fight, but Noob and Mileena were defeated by Fera's dark magic.) * Fera: And I thought I was a freak. (With Mileena and Noob down, the Tarkatan and Lin Kuei minions all surround Fera.) * Shao Kahn: Quan Chi! Seal the portal! * Fera: Time to go. (She zips across the room just as the minions all try to grab him, coming to a stop at the portal.) * Fera: Huh? (After a moments hesitation, she leaps through the portal before Quan Chi seals it. She lands back at the bridge she was at previously, and the portal closes behind her. She rolls over onto her back and sits up.) * Fera: This speed's incredible! Guess it's a side-effect of the Outworld magic. (The camera cuts to the point of view of an unseen assailant, clearly cybernetic in nature. The newcomer examines Fera through a database on it's heads-up display. The search comes up blank.) * Grid: You are not authorised for portal use. * Fera: Yeah? Says who? (We now see the cyborg in question: Grid.) * Grid: Grid. Unit L-K-5-2-0. * Fera: Heh, you say that like it means something. * Grid: As you will soon discover. (They fight. Fera defeats Grid.) * Fera: Ha! Not as cool as you thought. (Just then, Sheeva walks onto the bridge.) * Sheeva: Why do you turn on Grid, Fera? * Fera: That is not Danil. He's machine. I'm demon. * Sheeva: You do not appear demon. * Fera: Don't let the cloak fool you. (They fight. Fera defeats Sheeva.) Starting to feel like the old days - only faster. (Behind Fera, Cleral and Superman walk onto the bridge.) * Cleral: Danil! (He rushes to his friend's side and kneels by him. Superman faces Fera.) * Superman: You have great power indeed, Fera. * Fera: Wait. You're Superman. You helped Dylar. Dylar! Is she-- * Superman: She is safe. She has joined us in the fight against Shao Kahn. We would welcome your aid also. * Cleral: Danil! (Superman turns to Cleral.) * Superman: That which made him Danil no longer exists. * Cleral: He is one of my friends. What they did to him... it is... hideous. * Fera: You're right. We gotta help him if we can. (Fera helps Cleral to lift Danil up for carrying. The scene then cuts to black. It stays like that for a moment, and all that can be heard is the background noise of diagnostics. Then the word "INITIALIZING" pops up on the screen.) * Zatanna: That's it. Here goes nothing... (Danil's mainframe begins rebooting, all of which is seen from his point-of-view.) * Cleral: You are certain this will work? * Zatanna: Hell no! I've never done this before. It's not like there's a manual. (The screen is suddenly lit up in red. The word "OVERRIDE" shows up in enlarged text. It successfully engages, and Danil tries connecting to a wireless uplink. The connection fails and an error pops up, noting his command and control module is missing. With that, his slaving protocols are disengaged and his autonomous command module is engaged, restoring his higher brain function. Cleral looks directly into his eyes at this point.) * Cleral: Danil? (To Zatanna) Can he hear me? * Zatanna: He should. (Danil locks onto Cleral's eye and does a retinal identification.) * Cleral: Danil? (The scan provides Danil with information about Cleral, including his age, country of origin (both unknown), his allegiance (Team Arrow) and special ability (archery).) * Danil: Yes, Cleral. * Cleral: How do you feel? Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League 3